APRÈS L'ORAGE
by Claude Neix
Summary: Une petite suite alternative après la bataille du Hueco Mundo dans l'arc des arrancars. On ramasse les blessés et... on a quelques surprises ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Je vous invite à visiter le site "shivarajahfanfics" où vous retrouverez cette fic et des dizaines d'autres ENTIÈREMENT ILLUSTRÉES !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix !  
_

* * *

 **APRÈS L'ORAGE  
**

Texte : Shiva Rajah et Claude Neix

 _A la question : «est-il coupable ?»,  
il faudrait en ajouter une autre : «est-il irrécupérable ?».  
_  
 **J. Joubert**

Inoue Orihime chassa une douce mèche de cheveux noirs du front de Nnoitra et celui-ci se frotta le visage dans son sommeil avec une petite plainte bougonne.

La jeune fille sourit.

 _C'est qu'il en serait presque mignon…_

Mignon… Ce mot aurait semblé curieux à bien des gens ayant vu la quinta espada et même à elle, il y a encore quelques heures. Avant qu'Ichigo ne reparte pour Karakura, en fait, et qu'elle ne mette toute l'énergie qui lui restait à aider le lieutenant d'Unohana et les membres de la quatrième compagnie à soigner les survivants des combats. Parfois de justesse, comme Grimmjow, et surtout Nnoitra.

Tous deux dormaient à présent d'un sommeil lourd – et hanté par d'affreux cauchemars, si l'on en croyait la façon dont Grimmjow tressaillait et gémissait sans cesse, faisant soupirer le pauvre Hanataro, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

— Comment ça se passe ? s'enquit Isane en entrant dans la pièce où ils avaient allongé les espadas et leurs fracciones survivantes sur des futons.

Ces derniers, ainsi que les bandages, les baumes, la nourriture et l'eau fraîche avaient été apportés par les arrancars domestiques de Las Noches. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu que les shinigamis de la quatrième division, et l'humaine amenée par Ulquiorra, n'avaient nullement l'intention de faire du mal aux espadas, ils s'étaient démenés. Ils allaient et venaient d'ailleurs silencieusement entre les blessés, se rendant utiles dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Inoue sourit au lieutenant d'Unohana, qui venait vers elle.

— Ils sont tirés d'affaire, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je suis navrée. Je n'ai pas pu restaurer leur reiatsu ; ma propre énergie spirituelle n'est plus suffisante.

Isane s'accroupit à ses côtés et la rassura d'une pression sur l'épaule.

— M'est avis qu'ils ont eux-mêmes un peu trop tiré sur la corde, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Un peu de repos et de calme ne leur fera sans doute pas de mal, après la façon dont Aizen les a tous pressurés.

Grimmjow sursauta violemment et se recroquevilla sous sa couverture en frissonnant malgré la chaleur.

— Je ne comprends pas comment il peut rester endormi, avec des cauchemars aussi intenses, nota la jeune humaine, estomaquée.

Hanataro, doux et affectueux, comme à son habitude, lissa les cheveux bleus en un geste apaisant.

— Je dirais qu'il est plutôt comateux qu'endormi, fit-il avec une petite moue qui attendrit les jeunes femmes.

— Celui-ci aussi a l'air bien esquinté, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Isane en désignant Nnoitra. Contre qui a-t-il combattu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Le capitaine Kenpachi, répondit Hanataro avec une grimace.

Elle tordit le nez.

— Outch…

— C'est même lui qui nous l'a amené, pour qu'on le soigne, précisa le garçon. Ainsi que lui, là-bas.

— Il s'appelle Tesla, si je me souviens bien, fit Inoue avec un regard attristé en se tournant vers la fracción de Nnoitra, qui gisait non loin de son maître, dont il ne cessait de répéter fiévreusement le nom dans sa demi-inconscience, comme un mantra.

« Nnoitra-sama… Nnoitra-sama… »

— Qui est ce Nnoitra ?

— Lui, justement, répondit la jeune humaine en passant le bout des doigts dans les longs cheveux lisses de la quinta espada.

La vice-capitaine se pencha avec curiosité pour regarder l'énorme cavité qui s'ouvrait dans la tête de l'arrancar, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son œil gauche.

— Incroyable !

Elle tendit la main pour effleurer la mâchoire d'os du masque qui entourait le trou béant et glissa prudemment un doigt dans la cavité pour toucher les bords sombres, pensant y trouver une matière lisse, dure et caoutchouteuse. Elle eut la surprise de constater que l'intérieur était tout simplement recouvert de peau et appuya un peu pour en tester l'élasticité.

Inoue s'empourpra et ouvrit la bouche pour l'avertir, mais Hanataro la devança.

— N'y touchez pas, Isane-san !

Nnoitra poussa une plainte avant de tourner brutalement la tête d'instinct pour échapper à la désagréable exploration, lui écorchant la phalange avec les dents de son masque.

— Aïe !

Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche et son camarade haussa les épaules, désolé.

— Ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on touche à leur masque ou à leur trou, fit Innoue en rougissant de plus belle. C'est un endroit très… « sensible » apparemment.

La jeune vice-capitaine prit à son tour des couleurs de homard trop cuit.

— Oh. Je vois. Navrée.

Hanataro lui montra une marque sur sa joue, là où Grimmjow lui avait donné un coup de coude un peu plus tôt.

— Moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, avoua-t-il. Je n'en avais jamais observé d'aussi près et celui-ci est vraiment impressionnant, regardez.

Il découvrit le ventre de la sexta espada pour exposer l'énorme cavité et la shinigami s'approcha, ébahie, mais en prenant bien garde, cette fois, de ne pas y porter la main malgré les doigts qui la démangeaient.

Inoue se détourna, un peu gênée de les voir examiner ainsi le pauvre Grimmjow sans la moindre pudeur.

Afin de se donner une contenance, elle chassa les mèches noires du visage du Nnoitra, qui ne cessait de frotter son masque avec le dos de sa main depuis qu'Isane l'avait touché. La shinigami de la quatrième division semblait lui avoir fait vraiment mal.

Inoue se pencha pour trouver un angle lui permettant de scruter à l'intérieur du trou et crut voir une traînée noirâtre, comme du sang séché.

Impossible ! Isane avait à peine appuyé et ses ongles étaient taillés à ras.

Avec précaution, elle fit pivoter un peu la tête de Nnoitra pour que la lumière des torches, qui éclairaient la pièce, pénètre dans le trou et hoqueta en voyant une coupure très nette sur toute la largeur du haut de la cavité, comme si on avait entamé la peau avec un couteau ou…

— Un sabre !

Elle se souvint que Kenpachi avait glissé le sien dans le trou hollow de Nnoitra et l'avait gardé suspendu ainsi, à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol. La fièvre du combat aidant, Nnoitra ne s'était probablement même pas rendu compte que la peau fragile qui tapissait la cavité hypersensible avait été coupée par le zanpakuto ébréché.

La vice-capitaine avait dû lui faire vraiment mal en appuyant sur l'estafilade boursouflée en passe de s'infecter.

— Un problème ? demanda Hanataro.

— J'ai fait une bêtise ? s'enquit Isane en la voyant examiner avec inquiétude le trou hollow qu'elle avait touché.

— Non ! la rassura Inoue. Au contraire, sans vous, je n'aurais pas remarqué cette coupure qui commence à s'infecter.

Malgré son épuisement, elle fit appel une dernière fois à son pouvoir de guérison. Pour une si petite chose, ce serait réglé en un instant.

Une douce lumière dorée recouvrit la tête de Nnoitra, faisant se retourner plusieurs arrancars domestiques avec curiosité, et disparut presque aussitôt, laissant la quinta espada avec une expression paisible sur le visage.

La jeune femme l'observa attentivement. Une fois débarrassé de son masque sardonique et de cet horrible sourire, qu'il prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à rendre aussi affreux que possible dans le but évident de déstabiliser celui ou ceux à qui il était destiné, le visage de Nnoitra avait quelque chose de définitivement… captivant. Surtout avec ce charmant petit défaut – exactement le même qu'elle trouvait déjà adorable chez Shinji – qui faisait voûter sa lèvre supérieure, découvrant un peu ses dents, comme s'il était en attende d'un baiser.

— Il est guéri ? fit une voix aiguë à son oreille.

— Nel-chan ! Tu m'as fait peur.

La petite arrancar se mit à quatre pattes à côté de Nnoitra et se pencha en avant au point que leurs nez se touchèrent presque.

— D'as vu ? Il est graguant, guant il dort, hein ? fit-elle avec ce grand sourire candide et un peu bête qui amusait tant Ichigo.

Inoue pouffa.

— Avant, poursuivit la petite, il avait les zeveux gourts. Il était engore plus graguant. On devrait b'tet lui gouper bendant qu'y dort ? proposa-t-elle soudain le plus sérieusement du monde en soulevant une mèche aile de corbeau. Gomme za, y zera auzi zoli g'avant !

La jeune femme l'écarta d'autorité avant qu'elle ne s'empare du premier objet coupant à portée de main pour faire une sottise et l'assit entre ses jambes croisées.

— On verra plus tard, d'accord ? Mais dis-moi… tu as retrouvé la mémoire, alors ? Tu te souviens de lui ? Et de l'époque où tu vivais ici, à Las Noches ?

— Bah vi, t'es bête ! ricana Nel. Z'était zuste avant gu'il m'egsplose la tête aveg zon zanbaguto et gu'il…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et porta la main à son masque cassé avec une expression horrifiée, les yeux écarquillés.

— Nel-chan ? Ça va ?

— Bourguoi tu l'as guéri ? pleurnicha soudain la petite arrancar en escaladant son ventre pour la saisir par les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier. Il a egsblosé la tête à Nel ! Et baintenant, guand il va ze réveiller, il va regommenzer ! Bourguoi t'as vait za ?

— Neee-eee-eee-ll ! Aa-aa-aa-rêêê-êêê-te, tu me faiii-aiii-ais mal à la têê-êê-êê-te !

— Bourguoi t'as vait za ? Bourg… Aïe !

Elle se tourna vers Uryu, qui venait de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses, et le quincy agita un doigt devant son nez.

— Silence, jeune fille ! Il y a des gens blessés qui doivent se reposer, ici. Ne fais pas autant de raffut.

Nel le contempla un moment, la lèvre tremblante, et éclata en sanglots bruyants en se jetant au cou d'Inoue.

— Il a donné une fézée à Neellll ! Mézant ! Mézant !

Uryu leva les yeux au plafond, excédé, et son amie lança un regard désolé à Isane et à Hanataro, qui observaient la scène avec étonnement, ne sachant trop si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Il y avait vraiment des gens bizarres, à Las Noches !

Nel, comme à son habitude, se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était effondrée et Inoue ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité grandissante.

— Dis, Nel… Puis-je te poser une question ?

— Nel adore les devinettes !

— Tu me promets de ne pas te remettre à pleurer, hein ?

La petite fronça les sourcils un instant, mais sourit.

— Bromis, vaz'y.

La jeune fille désigna Nnoitra du menton.

— Il te détestait vraiment tant que ça, quand vous viviez ici ?

Le visage de Nel se fit très sérieux et Inoue crut qu'elle allait céder à une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais, au lieu de cela, elle s'agenouilla à côté de la quinta espada et lui caressa les cheveux de sa petite menotte.

— Oui… avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Z'est barze gue Nell lui a fait très très mal.

Elle ravala un sanglot et une grosse larme roula sur sa joue rebondie.

— Nel a été mézante… Très mézante… Z'est bour za gue Nnoitra a egsblosé la tête à Nel et l'a zetée dehors.

Inoue se pencha en avant.

— Tu lui as fait mal ? Comment ça ?

Nel plongea ses grands yeux humides dans les siens et avoua en sanglotant.

— Nel lui a dit gu'il était faible… Gu'il n'était bas digne d'être un guerrier et… et gu'il était bire gu'un animal… Nel groyait tout zavoir mieux gue tout le monde barce gue Aizen-zama lui faisait gonfianze ! Nel a été très mézante !

— Nel-chan…

— À gauze de Nel, Dondo-chaga et Besche auzi, z'ont eu la tête egsblosée. Tout za barze-gue Nel ze groyait mieux gue les autres !

Inoue, émue, voulut la serrer contre elle pour la réconforter, mais la petite s'accrocha au cou de la quinta.

— Nel a zamais dit à Nnoitra gu'il était graguant, guand il dormait ! Nel lui a zamais dit gu'il était fort ! Nell ne l'a zamais engourazé et elle n'a zamais ézayé de le brendre dans zès bras lorzgu'il bazait des heures seul, dans le désert, à regarder tristement la lune… Je l'ai laissé s'enfoncer dans son désespoir parce que j'ai toujours été trop lâche pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il me détestait... et qu'il était en droit de le faire.

Elle se tut, étranglée pas ses propres sanglots, et pleura sur la poitrine de Nnoitra sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait repris sa forme adulte depuis un moment et sans voir l'œil violet grand ouvert qui la considérait avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

— C'était si dur à dire que ça… idiote ? demanda Nnoitra d'une voix épuisée, mais où réussissaient à percer néanmoins des notes évidentes d'ironie.

Nel tressaillit et leva un visage affolé vers la quinta espada, dont le sourire s'élargit, mais n'était plus ce rictus méprisant qu'Inoue avait appris à craindre.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose doucement la main sur son masque brisé et replace sa tête au creux de son épaule, où la jeune femme pleura en silence tandis qu'il caressait lentement sa chevelure d'écume. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Non, pour l'instant, le trop-plein d'émotion devait se vider et, une fois débarrassés de ce poids trop lourd, ils pourraient à nouveau se regarder dans les yeux et se dire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu s'avouer.

La gorge serrée, Inoue se tourna vers Hanataro et Isane, dont les prunelles brillaient d'émotion.

— Vous faites… une belle salade de cœurs… d'artichauts… tous…

Grimmjow les considérait avec son éternelle expression goguenarde malgré ses traits tirés, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

— Grimmjow… soupira Inoue, les cils humides.

— Arrête de chialer, femme… Tu crois que c'est… avec les hublots explosés… que tu vas réussir à séduire ton… poil de carotte… hein ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune fille pouffa entre deux sanglots émus.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le roman de Claude Neix "L'ELFE ROUGE"?**

xox

 **"** **L'ELFE ROUGE - la légende de Ronce de Mohan"**

 **de Claude Neix**

Roman gay d'Heroic Fantasy

300 pages

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique :

Partie I : B01MUCMJ67

Partie II : B01NBWGI8T

Version brochée intégrale :

1520422148

Résumé :

Au nord d'Ishmaar, dans les grottes inhospitalières qui percent les montagnes abruptes de Mohan, survivent les derniers représentants de ceux qui furent jadis les plus grands guerriers du continent : les elfes rouges – ou Berserks, comme ils se nomment eux-mêmes. Une race farouche et mystérieuse composée uniquement de mâles, crainte et méprisée de tous.

Mais pour Ronce de Mohan, jeune Berserk à la langue bien pendue et fils de deux combattants légendaires, l'heure de la révolte a sonné...

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


	2. Chapter 2

FIC À NOUVEAU DISPO !

Cette fanfiction est de nouveau disponible en version illustrée sur le site « Shiva Rajah Mag' » dont vous trouverez l'adresse via google ou sur mon profil, puisqu'il est interdit d'inclure des liens dans une publication )

À vous de voter sur le site pour savoir si vous souhaitez qu'elle se poursuite, si vous aimeriez en lire d'autres du même genre ou si, au contraire, vous aimeriez qu'elle fasse place à tout autre chose.

Nous attendons de vos nouvelles.

Gros bisous !

Claude Neix


End file.
